


[路香]停止线

by oitekebori



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 厨师接受了船长的表白，但是不想让别人知道
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

01  
*  
“再重复一遍。”  
“Sanji……”  
“如果不说今晚就一点肉都没有了。”  
山治作势起身就走，不出所料衣服被拉住了，回头看自家船长坐在地上委屈巴巴的看着他。  
山治扬起一边眉毛，未来的海贼王只好不情不愿的开口：  
“……不许在其他人面前说出我们的关系…”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“不……不许突然缠上来，或者摸来摸去。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“……不上岸不…做……说实在的这不公平！！！Sanji！！”  
“真乖。”山治笑着摸摸路飞的头，眯着眼睛低头看着他，黑暗在他脸上投下阴影，“记住，如果你违反其中任意一条，你就永远也吃不到肉了，船长。”

“魔鬼啊——————！！！”  
桑尼号的船员眼见着船长从仓库破门而出，弗兰奇抬起头就看见自己精心制造的门被撞成好几块，然后看见船厨从仓库里慢慢走出来。  
“喂！草帽小子！！这是这周第三个门了！！！”  
草帽小子没有答话，他正抱着一棵树在哭，娜美头也没抬，“你对他做了什么，山治君？”  
“娜美桑~~~没什么，就是针对昨晚食物被偷事件做了点小小的惩罚。”  
船长嚎得更凶了，山治站在二楼看着他。  
“可不要再犯了哦，船、长~”  
“哇哇哇——娜美——Sanji是魔鬼啊————”  
“吵死了！！”

*  
昨晚，路飞又去偷东西吃了。  
冰箱是没有办法打开的，弗兰奇制造的锁坚固无比，山治设置的密码更不可能被猜到。于是当厨师打开厨房的灯，看见桑尼号的船长，未来的海贼王猥琐的蹲在角落，啃着一块准备明早使用所以拿出来腌制的海兽肉。  
光亮让未来的海贼王很惶恐，他嘴里塞满了肉瞪圆了眼睛看着船厨一步一步的接近。在厨师捏住他的脸的前一秒及时的咽了下去，然后绽开一个灿烂的笑容。  
“哟！Sanji！”

……

“船长……”一阵乒乒乓乓之后，山治捏着跪在地上的路飞的脸，“虽然我知道你的胃坚强无比，但是这是块生肉（路飞：可是它咸咸的很好吃啊！），并且是明天的早餐要用到的，所以说，明天的早餐大家都没有肉吃了。”  
路飞心虚的偏过头，山治捏着他的脸把他的头转过来，“喂，看着我，我今天一定要让你小子涨涨教训——”

突然视野旋转，后背磕在冰凉的地板上，山治一时没反应过来，就发现路飞已经坐在自己身上，低着头笑容大大的看着他，“看着你！”  
“给我起来混蛋橡胶！！”  
“我才不！！”  
“偷吃了肉还敢这样，看我不把你踢飞——”  
“我才不想吃那块肉呢！！”

山治惊讶的看着他，船长又偏过头小声嘟囔了一句，“可能也是想吃的。”  
“……”山治伸出手把他的脸扯得长长的，恨不得系在椅子腿上，“那你半夜在这干什么？”  
“因为我如果偷吃东西，Sanji就会过来抓我，这样我们就能呆在一起了啊！”

这个混蛋什么时候有了这种智商……？  
山治还在发愣的时候，路飞已经非常熟练地伸长手臂一圈圈把山治缠了起来，他坐在山治的腰上，把脸埋在山治的脖颈处，“呐，Sanji……”  
“干嘛！快放开！”  
“想做……”  
“没可能！”  
“现在又没有其他人……”路飞低头在山治侧颈处舔了一下，厨师立马伸出手推开他的脸，“我们怎么约定的来着！！快点起来！！”  
路飞一脸委屈的看着他，山治喘着气瞪着他，他的脸因为折腾有点红。路飞手臂缠着山治还双手捧住他的脸，天知道这橡胶人是什么构造，“亲亲，亲亲总可以吧！”  
“……”山治放下了手，心里叹息了一声，船长终于笑了起来，脸慢慢接近，厨师有点脸红，于是闭上了眼睛。  
结果一个吻吧唧一声亲在了脸颊上，非常响亮。  
山治猛地睁开眼，看见路飞笑得有点坏，知道他在戏弄自己，刚想发作，这次路飞直接固定住他的头，把嘴巴印在他的嘴唇上，然后舌头试探着探了过来。

……谁能告诉他，他家船长平时那么白痴，为什么这类事情学的那么快？  
舌尖温柔的撬开了他的唇瓣，山治顺从的张开嘴，感到路飞有些青涩的侵入，但很快就驾轻就熟一般。湿滑温热的舌头舔舐着他的上颚，描摹着他的齿列，纠缠着他的舌，越来越猛烈而深入，山治猝不及防就被这个他教出来的学生夺走主动权。空气变得稀薄，头脑也不甚清明，只有心跳声越来越清晰。  
“唔…”慢点！山治推了一下路飞，可是被更紧的缠住，他咬了一下路飞的嘴唇以示警告，结果……他他妈是橡胶人！一点都不疼！这个混账！！  
来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流下来，吻逐渐变得色情，唇齿间是淡淡的咸味还有隐隐的生肉味道，这让山治皱起了眉头，但这点不适也很快让唇舌交缠夺走，空气不够，他快无法呼吸了，身体软的让路飞彻底支撑。  
最后路飞终于直起了身，看着身下面色潮红呼吸不稳半阖着眼睛还不忘瞪着他的厨师。  
糟糕。路飞觉得很糟糕。

“……差劲透了。”厨师被吻得七荤八素还不忘找回面子，他擦着嘴角说，“你这种吻法lady不会喜欢的。”  
“我才不管她们喜不喜欢。”  
“……好了够了吧快起来！”

山治支起上身，发现路飞还不动，他有些不耐烦的催促，然后发现船长红着脸瞪着眼睛看着他。  
“我果然还是很想做！！Sanji！！！”仿佛某种犬科动物扑了上来在他脸上左啃右啃，山治拼命扯着他的脸结果脸颊已经一米长了嘴巴还在他的身上，这个混蛋橡胶！！  
“不行！！放开我你这个满嘴生肉味的白痴！！我要去刷牙！！！”  
“Sanji~~~”

半夜想喝水的乌索普打开门，看到的就是这样的画面。

*  
“路飞昨晚和山治在厨房打架了，我看到了。”  
“果然偷吃东西了这个白痴……”于是娜美也拎着拳头去教训船长了，厨师叹了口气把刚做出来的清凉甜品放在小桌子上。  
多亏乌索普也是个白痴，大概。

不管怎么样早餐还是有肉了，午餐也是，晚餐也是，路飞拿着一根腿骨吃的欢快无比，还不忘从别人的盘子里偷来食物，第五次发现自己面前的肉不见了的乔巴终于哭了起来，山治一脚踢在了塞了满嘴的船长头上。

“Sanji~~我今晚还会到厨房偷吃东西！！”  
离开厨房时候路飞喊着罪恶宣言，接着就受到了制裁。  
这家伙是真的白痴吧？！！山治看着娜美将路飞打下楼梯，点了一支烟，不自觉有了点笑意，接着又皱起眉头。

啊，这样真的好累。

从蛋糕岛回来后两人顺理成章的确定了关系。  
山治点头的时候路飞都难以置信，他呆愣着看着山治几秒，突然扑过来用手脚将他浑身都缠住，厨师手忙脚乱的边挣扎边骂，路飞笑的超级大声，不用回头就可以想象他开心的笑脸。  
他们的船长一直是个直白的人，爱憎分明，丝毫不会伪装，他表现的高兴那就是真的高兴。  
山治自然明白，可其实他点头的时候自己都被吓到了，像是身体先于思维做出了反应，无措到路飞扑过来后才慢慢展开笑意。  
嘛，反正他在背后看不到，山治笑的更大了一点，手指紧紧揪住路飞的衣服。

“Sanji成为我的东西啦！！！”

要“山治成为他的东西”，这样的请求从两年前就开始了，最开始厨师并不懂这意味着什么，懂了之后则一直在假装不懂，后来干脆明白的拒绝，直到今天。

“你小声一点白痴！！”

山治终于把橡皮船长从身上拽了下来，路飞还企图缠着他不放，兴奋地差点扑倒海里，山治揪着他的领子把他拽了回来。

“安静点混蛋船长！！首先以后一定要遵守一条约定——”

*  
绝对不能让其他人发现两人的关系，伙伴也不行。

山治站在桑尼号的船尾，拿着香烟看着远处因黑暗而模糊不清的海域。  
他吸完了一整只香烟，然后回到了宿舍。

所有人都睡了，路飞果不其然出现在自己的床上，死死搂着他的被子。  
他的脸埋在枕头里，像是在用力呼吸他的味道，好像还在嘟囔着山治的名字。  
为什么这人总是这样……山治站在床边有些无奈的看着他，犹豫的伸出手最后还是轻轻摸了摸他的头顶，然后爬上了床，睡梦中的人像是长了其他的眼睛一样，精准的翻了个身将他抱住，还发出了鼾声。

让他睡吧，山治闭上眼睛。反正早上我都是第一个起床，没人会发现……对吧。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
*  
这是桑尼在海上不间断航行的第20天。  
太久没见到岛屿，连娜美桑都有些焦躁，更别提那个对冒险狂热的白痴了。   
路飞现在更长时间的粘着山治，基本有时间就在厨师身边打转，喂了肉也赶不开。山治在准备料理的时候不让他打扰，他就坐在餐桌旁一直盯着他看。  
“Sanji……肉……”船长撑在桌子上的黏糊糊的喊着。  
“你面前就有一块，白痴。”现在肉都不能让他提起兴致了，山治觉得问题有点严重。  
“怎么连个敌袭都没有啊啊啊——”  
“混蛋！你想让娜美小姐和罗宾小姐受惊吗？！”厨师一手刀敲在他脑袋上，却被一下子捉住了手腕，路飞伸长手臂缠在他的腰上，“可是好无聊啊啊啊！”  
“放开！！第二条规定是什么来着！”山治紧张的看了看门外，伙伴们都在甲板上，厨房的门没关，可谓一览无遗。但是低头看见埋在自己腹部的脑袋，厨师叹了口气，没有出腿踹飞他，而是揉了揉他的头顶。“起来。”  
船长委屈巴巴的抬起头，还以为要被揍，没想厨师直接低头吻住了他的嘴唇  
舌头探了进来，浅尝辄止的纠缠了一下，在路飞刚想更深入的时候离开了。  
“……行了吧。”厨师喃喃着，觉得有点羞耻，死盯着厨房的门，“起来起来快起来！”  
船长有些愣愣的松开了手，摸了摸自己的嘴唇，脸上有点发烫，然后抬头就看到面前的肉被收走了。  
“肉！！”船长伸长手臂去抢，厨师灵活的闪避过了，把盘子放在了橱柜里，头也不回，“刚才你打破了约定，这肉就没收了混蛋橡胶。”  
奇怪的是路飞竟然没有继续纠缠，一声不吭，山治回过头，看见路飞低着头看着自己的腿。  
“你怎——”  
“Sanji，下面有点糟糕啊。”船长抬起头，皱着眉头对他说。

要问厨师最后悔的事情是什么，现在的他一定会回答不能随便教小孩子东西。  
当然，他家船长不是小孩子，但是心理成熟程度也和小孩子差不多了，对某些事情一概不了解。但是让人恐惧的是，路飞有一种……属性，彻底弥补了他这方面的缺陷，那就是动物的本能。

第一次接吻，以厨师的嘴唇被咬破告终，厨师抹着下唇的血，气急败坏的说，“说了不要用牙齿！”  
“可是Sanji的嘴唇看起来好好吃啊~”混蛋橡胶死不悔改，还要再来。

虽然第一次接吻不太成功，但是船长食髓知味，有空就要亲亲，亲不到嘴巴也要亲在脸上，而且学的很快，几次之后面红耳赤呼吸困难的就是厨师自己了，好像他天生就会这些。  
也多亏他家船长是个白痴，要不他那点纸上谈兵的“我……我当然和很多人亲亲过！”的技巧早就被戳穿了……

而另一个第一次发生在从蛋糕岛归来和索隆小队汇合后第一次在岛上停泊的时候，山治主动请缨守船，让伙伴们上岛玩儿个痛快。  
路飞早在看到船停下的一瞬间就跑没影了，其余的人也相继离开，今晚他们应该都会在岛上的旅馆睡。厨师彻底清扫了一遍厨房，清点了食材，琢磨了一下明天去市场买什么，天就下起了暴雨。  
厨师躲进了宿舍，这下他们更不可能回来了。电闪雷鸣，山治觉得有些冷，就蜷缩在床上，不知不觉睡着了。  
阴冷和黑暗容易唤起人糟糕的潜意识，梦境很长，又冷又黑像是儿时的牢笼，他蜷缩在角落，发着抖看着他的三个兄弟大笑着接近，铁头罩很沉，地板很冰，他睁开眼就能看见成排的罐子里的士兵用麻木的眼神看着他，零玖在哭，父亲在笑，母亲消失在墓碑后，手臂伸得再长也无法触及。  
“失败品。”  
“耻辱。”  
“不要再追寻死者的身影，你的母亲已经死了！！”  
“你是我一生的污点。”

“Sanji，”  
“Sanji，”  
“呐，Sanji！！！！”  
山治猛地睁开眼，窗外的闪电劈开黑暗，路飞蹲在床头看着他。

“什……”厨师有些迷茫，盯着路飞的轮廓缓了半天才镇定下来，清了清嗓子，“啊，不小心睡着了，你怎么在这儿？不是去玩儿了吗？”  
路飞没有说话，还瞪着眼睛盯着他，然后慢慢伸出手，摸上了山治的脸颊，抹了一下。  
“为什么哭啊，Sanji。”  
厨师愣住了，迟疑的摸了摸脸，才发现自己满脸泪水。他有些狼狈的抹了几下，还没等找到借口，路飞就贴了上来，与他接吻。  
还是很生涩的吻，但是很温暖，梦里的冰冷还没有散尽，最后一滴泪水滑进头发里，厨师难以自制的任由自己贪恋了这一份温度，伸出手臂抱住了路飞，这时候才发现他浑身都湿透了。  
“……脱掉。”厨师说。  
路飞抱紧了他。

第二天早起之后没人再提那晚山治哭泣的原因，但路飞显然记住了某种让他很舒服的运动，山治很好闻，很温暖，里面也很舒服，哭起来也很好看……他们的船长一直是个直白的人，舒服的事当然要多做，于是他一次一次被恼羞成怒的厨师踹飞。  
厨师真的好后悔。

“Sanji……”下面很糟糕。  
厨师扶额，摆了摆手继续准备食物，“去外面玩儿一会儿就好了。”  
“这完全是Sanji的错！你要负责！！”  
“……”厨师刚想说些什么，甲板上乌索普大声喊道，“路飞！！！有吃的飞过！！！”  
路飞立刻跑了出去，似乎把糟糕的下半身忘得一干二净。  
“真多亏他是个白痴啊……”厨师松了口气。

由于在这次在海上航行太久，蔬菜和水果早已濒临告罄，厨师变着花样节省着所剩无几的食材。多亏肉类他们可以自力更生。肉，一直，不管在上一个岛上购买多少都是不够的，不过他们船上的白痴对付海兽不在话下，还有个水生植物能把巨大的海兽切得整整齐齐，长鼻子也会帮助他处理毛和内脏。

“Sanji~肉！！”  
一阵吵闹之后船长喊道，厨师探出头去，看到一只倒霉经过的鸟已经可怜巴巴的躺在桑尼号的甲板上。  
他挥挥手，示意知道了，转身继续对付那一盆已经处理了一上午还没弄完贝类。

两年前当他刚上到这艘海贼船的时候，说实话还是有点被路飞的食量吓到的，第一次购买食材的时候他几乎将所有的钱都用在买肉上，可是仍撑不过一星期，船长每天都在不停地喊Sanji肉，Sanji饭，Sanji饿了，搞他的有段时间甚至觉得自己的名字和肉本来就是连在一起的。  
不过他是个一流厨师，自然接受挑战，他开始试过用香料抑制路飞的食欲，因为在他看来吃这么多未必是一件好事，但是失败了，一点也不见效；然后在肉类不足的时候他试过用煮熟的大豆做成口感味道皆可比拟肉类甚至更胜一筹的大豆肉，船上所有人，连鼻子灵敏的乔巴都没吃出来，路飞吃了一口就苦着脸说这不是肉，不得不说真是动物的直觉……

“Sanji……想做……”  
好了，现在他的名字后缀越来越多。本来以为路飞已经忘记刚才发生的事的山治无奈的回过头，看见路飞满身鸟血站在他的身后，伸长了手就要抱他，“停！！！！”厨师飞快的跳了起来，“别碰我混蛋快滚去洗澡！！！”  
奈何距离已经太近，橡皮混蛋嗖的蹦到他身上，把他缠了个严严实实，血腥气灌到厨师的鼻子里让他呼吸困难，他拼命咳着捶打某个笑个不停的混蛋的后背，终于把他扯了下来，然后一脚踹了上去，“啊啊，我今天一定要把你切成八片做成料理你给我等着！！”  
“可是橡胶不好吃，”船长任他踹在脸上，“Sanji你现在好脏哦。”  
厨师低头看着自己被完全毁掉的衬衫，摸了摸被血液黏在一起的头发，觉得怒气值已经到了顶峰，然后他抬起头还看到罪魁祸首笑的超级灿烂的脸。  
“Sanji你现在好脏哦！！我也好脏，我们可以一起洗澡了吗？！！”

路飞飞窜进了浴室。一周都不愿意洗一次澡的他真是第一次这么积极。  
厨师自暴自弃的跟着走进来，把脏掉的衣服扔到脏衣篓里，看着船长飞快的跳进浴池，水花高高的溅起，然后趴在池子旁边拍打着瓷砖，“快点快点Sanji——”  
“我警告你，不要做多余的事。”山治也慢慢踏进池子，“洗澡而已，听明白了吗？”  
“我知道了哦~”路飞咧开嘴笑，慢慢来到山治身边，山治正认真的清洗头上的血污，泡沫粘在他的脸颊上。  
“Sanji，”  
“嗯？”没有看他也没有停下揉头发的手。  
“Sanji为什么那么不喜欢别人知道我们在一起？”  
“啊啊……”厨师继续洗头发，“怎么能让lady知道我和臭男人在一起呢！”  
“可是娜美他们早就知道了啊！”

“什么？？”正在洗头发的厨师差点呛了水，他顶着一头泡沫错愕的看着路飞，路飞瞪着眼睛看了他几秒然后哈哈大笑，“我当然是开玩笑的哈哈哈哈，Sanji你好可爱~”  
“你今天真的惹恼我了臭橡皮，啊糟糕……”因为太激动香波进到了眼睛里，厨师狼狈的擦着眼睛，然后感觉一双手臂搂住了他的肩膀。  
“喂你给我——”  
“可是我让别人知道Sanji是我的东西啊，Sanji这么好我可不想被别人抢走……”厨师还在抹着眼睛，看起来就像哭了一样，“我想和Sanji在甲板上亲亲！在宿舍里亲亲！在迷你梅丽里亲亲，我想和Sanji随时随地做想做的事情！”  
“这是不可能的——”山治胡乱抹着眼睛，敲打着路飞的后背，“松开！”  
“为什么不可能！我们可是海贼啊！就比如现在——”路飞的手臂在他的身上缠了好几圈，山治突然感觉到自己围在腰上的手巾解开了，还没来得及做些什么，一只熟悉的手握住了他半bo的下体。  
“——Sanji明明也想和我做，为什么我们不做呢？”

被戳穿了身体本能的厨师感觉热流似乎都涌到脸上去，他终于能睁开眼睛了，用力扳着紧紧缠着自己的人的肩膀，“你又不听话了！！松开……啊……”  
厨师不敢相信是自己发出的声音，路飞的技巧不算好，但是炙热的掌心和水流的冲刷让快感成倍的堆积，而且他的确是积累太久了。  
但是不能在这儿——  
“路飞……”快感愈加清晰，顺着血管直直奔涌向下，山治喘息着攀着路飞的肩膀，他连拒绝的力道都用不出来，而且他现在甚至不知道自己想不想拒绝，“松手……”  
“为什么Sanji……你明明很想做的。”路飞的手套弄着抚摸着，这些都是山治教他的，而现在他全部用在自己身上，“我不会破坏约定，所以就只让我来帮助你吧！”  
这的确没有违反三条规定，这个狡猾的混蛋……山治用力对着路飞的肩膀咬下，男人终究是下半身动物，他自暴自弃的张开腿任由路飞折腾自己，最后终于射在了水里。

“糟糕！！”刚高潮完的厨师惊叫了一声，路飞搂着他哈哈大笑，松开了一点，捧着他的脸看着他，厨师不知道是因为香波还是快感眼睛通红，简直像是被欺负哭了。  
“Sanji我好喜欢你啊！！”他的船长又搂着他大声宣布，本来刚高潮完的厨师火气又上来了，但是闻言又把手垂下了，搂住了路飞的肩膀，叹了口气。  
啊啊，随他去吧，反正没人看到。而且——  
路飞的bo起还顶着他的腹部，本人还全然不在意的样子，莫名其妙的让他愧疚（并不莫名其妙）。  
“出去吧……”山治说，“把池子水放了。”  
“为什么！！”  
“你想让别人在刚刚&￥#…&*的水里洗澡吗！！！”这家伙到底是不是白痴啊！可以智商统一一点吗！！  
“那好吧~”路飞伸长手臂拔起池底的塞子，另一只手抱起山治。  
“喂你干嘛！！”厨师飞起一脚就要把他踹开，路飞脸上挨了一脚却仍抱着他从池子里跳出来，厨师这一早上的火气又起来了，说实在的一定要教训教训这个家伙，路飞还缠着他不放，地板又太滑，结果就是两个人光着身子乱七八糟的滑倒在了地板上。

处理完鸟毛浑身是血也想洗个澡的乌索普打开门，看到的就是这样的画面。

*  
“路飞和山治上午在浴室打架了，我看到了。”乌索普面无表情的说。

午饭的时候，大家还没有来齐，仅有的几个人坐在桌子旁看着厨师上菜和做料理收尾工作。

“嘻嘻嘻，”路飞坐在座子边看着山治一趟趟把菜端到桌子上还不忘瞪他一眼，“Sanji！！要更多更多的肉！！”  
“吵死了混蛋船长，”一大盘肉正正当当放在了路飞面前，“不许抢别人的食物。”  
“吃饭~吃饭~”

“路飞你不要总欺负山治，”小船医坐在桌边拿着小叉子愤愤不平的说，“最近你总是和山治打架。”  
“他怎么可能欺负的了我，”厨师摸了摸小麋鹿的帽子，把小蛋糕放在他的面前。  
“还有路飞你不要总是跑到山治床上睡觉！山治已经够辛苦了，你霸占了他的床他怎么睡好？”

山治一脸错愕的流下一滴冷汗，娜美这时候正好进来，“哦~还有这种事？”  
“娜美小姐……！娜美小姐请品尝我新配制的百香果饮料！！”山治赶紧熟练地冒起心心，“罗宾酱这里是你的咖啡~~”  
“乔巴你怎么知道的？”娜美坐在乔巴旁边，饶有兴趣的问道。

“昨天我本来想和山治一起睡的！可是路飞在我睡着的时候把我拎回了自己的床上！”  
……这个混蛋。山治险些捏碎了自己锅铲的手柄，他假笑着回头，“乔巴，今晚我陪你睡，如果这个白痴还赶你走，你就揍他。”  
“我打不过。”  
“……你就让索隆揍他。”  
“不要扯上我白痴眉毛。”

“Sanji当然睡得好！Sanji喜欢和我睡在一起！！”  
山治简直想把手里的锅砸在路飞脸上，他走过去眯着眼睛笑着把腿放在路飞头上，“谁喜欢和你睡在一起啊船长？我都是去你的床上睡的。以后给我滚回自己床上睡觉！！”  
“可是Sanji的被子比较香%￥#*（&……”  
厨师直接把一根腿骨肉塞进路飞的嘴里，路飞呜呜的拼命咀嚼，然后他抬起头，看见所有船员都在盯着他俩。

山治的心脏开始不受控制的狂跳起来，他扯了扯嘴角想说些什么，但是还没说出口就被一双双探究的目光掩埋，他只能哈哈笑了两声，这时候弗兰奇的声音通过瞭望台的广播非常适时救人于水火的传了过来，他从未像现在这样感谢弗兰奇。

“大家！！看到岛了！！！SUPER！！！”


	3. Chapter 3

*  
这是一个夏岛，天很蓝阳光很足，海岸边停着一排整齐的渔船，非常安静和舒适。

通往城镇中心的路笔直而便捷，像绿藻头那种白痴都不会迷路（或者会，毕竟谁会高估水生植物的智商呢？）。厨师一只手里拉着小推车，一只手里拿着两张长长长长的清单——自己要采购的食材和娜美小姐拜托他的船上日用品——琢磨着之后船员的餐饮规划。  
要加购牛奶了，每天睡前他都会给乔巴一杯，可是布鲁克最近总是抱怨自己骨质疏松，还把掉下来的尾骨给他看（然后被他一脚踹到一边）；上个岛屿的水果太过单一，不能再让娜美小姐露出最后几天看到百香果甜品的表情了；弗兰奇需要补铁；大发慈悲买几瓶酒给水生植物吧；然后还有那个白痴——

山治停下脚步，磕了磕鞋尖，望天，“出来。”  
“Sanji~~~~”某块橡胶从后面扑了上来，跳到他的背后，“你怎么都不等等我！！”  
什么啊是路飞啊。山治继续往前走，拽着自己的小推车。  
“呐，你在想什么，怎么都不说话？”路飞缠在他的背后玩他的头发，厨师心不在焉的回答，“我在想不如少买点肉吧毕竟船长也不听话——”  
“我什么时候不听话了？！！”  
“——等等！”

还是不对，陌生的气息时隐时现，就在路边的树林中，跟随着他们前进，路飞奇怪的从山治身上跳下来，“怎么了？”  
“……没什么，我们走吧。”  
继续拉动小推车，路飞在原地沉默了一下，然后大大的笑了起来，“走吧！”

市场很热闹，道路两侧都是琳琅满目的食材，真是个被自然恩泽的岛屿。山治挑挑拣拣起来，小推车渐渐被食材填满。还要分出心阻止路飞偷吃人家商铺的东西。  
路飞这次少见的没有马上跑没影再出现，而是一直紧紧跟着山治，他拿着一个刚刚从推车里翻出来的奇怪的苹果啃着，“呐，Sanji~这个约会无聊死了！”  
“这不是约会，我下船时候就说了我要去采购食材。”  
“那你为什么要我跟着？”  
“我说的是‘不要跟过来’，而你说，‘我不，我就要，海贼王要做他想做的任何事！’。连娜美桑都没阻止你跑出来追我。事实就是这样臭橡皮。”

路飞瘪瘪嘴把苹果连核吞下，看着自家厨师核对清单的侧脸，金发挡住了他的眼睛。路飞加快几步走到他前面回头看他，“Sanji！你果然在生气吧！！”  
“哈？我为什么要生气。”山治平静的说，眼睛都没有离开清单，甚至拿出了第二张。  
“就是……就是上午的时候……”天不怕地不怕的船长声音小了下去，山治甚至觉得有点好笑，“既然你知道我会生气那为什么还要那样做呢？”  
“因为我不懂为什么一定要这样啊！！为什么我喜欢Sanji不能——？！”

“shhhh！！”山治飞快的把一个苹果塞到路飞嘴里，凶恶的说，“这么大声干嘛！！”  
“所以偶不懂*%%**（—@#&%……”路飞口齿不清的说，拼命咽着嘴里的苹果，厨师摇摇头，走到一家卖鱼的店铺面前，箱子里的当季海鱼很是新鲜，他随手拎起来一条，本想问一下价钱，却看见老板在黑暗的屋子里，站在门口三步远的地方看着他们。  
“喂。”山治问，“请问……？”  
“哦哦……”这时候老板才慌不迭的出来，“这是……这是当季盛产海鱼，只有这一片海域有哦！一条只要80贝利！”  
“这一种呢？”  
“这种贵一点要100贝利……”  
“我知道了……”山治说，目光从鱼的身上抬起“可是为什么你的手在抖？”  
何止是手在发抖，胖胖的老板已经满脸冷汗，看起来马上就要逃开一样恐惧着，“你在怕什么？”山治看着他的眼睛问，等待着他的回答。  
路飞也站在远一点的地方，看着他。  
“哈……哈哈哈……你们不是那个，草帽海贼团嘛……大海贼啊，都上了报纸，抱歉我胆子比较小，哈哈……”  
“这样啊~”路飞灿烂的笑了起来，“我们好出名啊Sanji~”  
“闭上你的嘴。”山治把鱼放在箱子里，“路飞我们走。”

“这……不买了吗？…”鱼店老板颤抖着问，山治回头笑了一下，“不买了，怕你的心脏受不了。”

山治拉起推车沿着路边走，路飞跟在他旁边，试图从推车里偷拿第三个苹果，山治一把打开他的手，路飞却兴奋地叫了起来：“快看！！Sanji！！找到了！”  
“什——”山治抬起头，看见了一个旅店的招牌，在渐暗的天色里闪着五颜六色的光。  
“……免谈。”山治嘴角抽了抽，拉起推车就走，路飞不出所料不依不饶，“Sanji！！之前说好的！！”  
“鉴于你早上的所作所为，这次免谈了，混蛋橡胶。”山治头也不回的继续沿着道路走，路飞沉默了片刻，“我知道了，我放弃。”  
“你的手没有放弃！！！”山治拼命捶打死死钳着自己肩膀，胳膊已经三米长的那只手。

……所以还是站在了旅店的前台处，路飞兴奋地窜来窜去，山治掏出钱，“两张床的标准间。”  
“快点~Sanji~~”一把抢过钥匙的路飞飞窜上楼，山治摇摇头，跟着走了上去。

*  
“他们就在这里了，”女士的声音，“故意开了最高楼层的房间，这样不好逃走。”  
“也给他们送了所谓的免费饭菜。”  
“时间呢？差不多了吗？”  
“很好，人都到齐了吗？”

约十人藏在旅店走廊的阴暗处，谨慎的听着里面的声音，天色已经暗了下来，是动手的最好时机，一个男人下了一道指令，房间的门被狠狠地踹开。

面对门的窗子大开，窗帘轻轻飞舞，免费的饭菜放在桌子上丝毫没动。房间里早已不见他们寻找的二人的身影。

*  
“为什么要逃走啊Sanji~大不了打一架嘛！”  
“白痴你想引来海军吗！当然是越低调越好。”

山治躲在墙根处，审查着周围的环境，然后拍了一下身后路飞的脑袋，“走这边。”  
此处是市场周边的住宅区，不管想找他们麻烦的人是谁，要在这么多建筑的掩饰下成功都是十分困难的，逃走也比较好逃。山治安下一点心，点了一支烟，他倒不是怕打架，但是低调点总是好的，况且还不知道那个从树林里就跟着他们的是什么角色。  
胆子也够大的，赏金猎人？其他海盗？

“从这里就能偷偷回桑尼了。啊也不知道娜美小姐罗宾小姐怎么样了~”厨师双手捂心担忧起来，路飞跟在后面不满地说，“呐Sanji！！我们买的肉怎么办！！”  
“没办法了也不能回去取，先回船上再说吧。”  
“不过竟然想暗算我们！！哈哈哈好有趣！”

“混蛋你给我有一点紧张感，人家可是盯着你好几亿的人头去的。”山治边走边说，他觉得有点累，因为没吃晚饭吗？

“也有可能是盯着你啊Sanji！！你也有两亿啊！！”

“哈哈，我……”山治笑了两声，却又猛地停住脚步，他像是突然意识到什么脸色苍白，缓慢的转过头扫视着被黑暗渐渐侵蚀的四周。

冰冷而黏稠的感觉攥紧了他的心脏。

“……往回走，路飞。”  
“为什么？”  
“不能待在居民区……”  
“诶？为什么？”路飞奇怪的问，然后咚的一声，山治赶紧回头，看见路飞软倒在地上。  
“喂！！！怎么回事？！怎么了！！”心脏失重般下坠，山治回身就向路飞跑去，路飞伸出舌头，“啊~~~觉得没有力气………”

“站住。”  
一个陌生的声音响起，从路飞倒下的地方旁边的住宅里伸出一把明晃晃的长刀，就架在路飞的脖子上。  
山治停住了脚步，看见一个男人从房门里走出来，架起了绵软的路飞，刀稳稳地横在他的脖子上。  
路边的房子门前的灯逐渐亮起，不一会儿竟一条街灯火通明，每个房子里都走出拿着武器的男人女人，甚至还有孩子，他们慢慢逼近，谨慎的看着道路中间的二人。


	4. Chapter 4

*  
“哈……”山治干笑起来，“这就有趣了。”  
他人的目光像是利刃，连女人和孩子的眼神都带着杀气。他们一声不吭，直到人群彻底聚拢在长街中央。路飞除了被刀刃架在脖子上，又多了两个拿枪的指着他。  
可真够谨慎的。

“……是那个水果吧。”山治发声，“我们的确是没有料到。”没有料到竟然这个镇的所有人都参与到对他们的暗算中。  
“卖给你们的所有食材都加了大份量的药，”一个男人说，山治看向他，发现他的半边脸像被灼烧过般扭曲。“这小子还活着算他命大了。”  
“竟敢用食材做这么卑劣的事，看来必须让你感受一下来自厨师的怒火了。”山治低头点了一支烟，有些不妙。他在市场上也品尝过食材，有些味道不好他归咎于不太新鲜。终于知道他今晚觉得有些疲累的原因了。  
该死。  
真是作为厨师的失格。

听到他的话周围人紧张的举高了手中的武器，路飞沉默在刀刃下，山治知道他正在和疲软的身体做搏斗。山治的腿有些软，他扫视了一眼面前的人们的表情，开口道，“其实你们是冲着我来的吧？”  
“看来你知道。”半边脸毁掉的男人说，路飞瞪大了眼睛，“Sanji？”  
“来城镇的路上看到很多树木烧焦的痕迹，而且我看到的很多房子都是成排新修缮的，老旧的墙接着新的木板，这里气候适宜，看起来不像是自然损坏。”山治笑了一下，“还有你的脸。”  
男人像是被戳中了痛处，咬牙启齿道，“就算你知道了你们现在也落在了我们手里，看你的样子，其实也中了毒吧？”  
“啊啊，但是对付你们还是绰绰有余的，”山治笑，“不过我不打算这样做。”  
“放了我们船长，我留下。”

“Sanji！你在说什么！！”路飞冲他喊道，“为什么是冲着你来？！喂！！我赏金比他高好多啊！！”  
“赏金对我们有个p用，”一个声音说，“我们从来要的不是赏金。”  
声音的主人走了出来，竟是白天那个怕到发抖的鱼店的老板。他还在发抖，手里拿着一根粗重的棒子，哆哆嗦嗦的走向山治，山治看着他，一动不动。  
男人眼里早已不是战战兢兢的惊恐，而是一种让人毛骨悚然的狂喜。  
他一棒打在了山治的肩膀上。

山治跪倒在地，双手撑着地面。  
他甚至没有闪躲。

“很识相嘛……”鱼店老板在说，“放心，只要我们得到我们想要的，自然会放你的伙伴离开。”  
“Sanji！！！！”路飞的声音有些遥远的传到他的耳朵里，疼痛让他有了一瞬间的眩晕，而且的确，他的膝盖很软，本来也快要站不住了。

“文斯莫克，”男人说。  
山治闭上眼睛。果然。  
“文斯莫克，”男人的木棒在地面敲敲打打，“夺走了我刚刚建成的房子，我挚爱的妻子和我可爱的女儿，我的女儿只有五岁。”  
“我的父亲，还有我的脸。”半边脸毁掉的男人喊道。  
“我的母亲！”“我的家！”

“他们用高科技的武器直接毁掉了我们一条街，就是你们下午悠闲地买东西的那一条。”  
“直到最近两年我们国家才慢慢走出那场战争的阴影开始新的生活。”

“虽然我没理由为那些混蛋的所作所为负责……但是我对你们的遭遇很抱歉。”山治摇晃了一下，打算站起来，一只脚直接踢在他的肚子上。  
“呃……”他又倒下了，人群越来越近，山治稍稍抬眼就能看见一张张愤怒的面孔。

“Sanji！！！！”已经看不到船长的身影，但他的声音还能传来，“他和那些坏蛋一点关系都没有你们放开他！！”  
“抱歉？没有理由？？看着你恶心的眉毛，和那时候践踏我们国土的五颜六色的混蛋一模一样！！”另一只脚踩在了他的身上，“你身上流着罪恶的鲜血，你就要为此付出代价。”

“哈哈……我也很不喜欢我的眉毛。”山治笑。

他无所谓的态度更加激怒失控的人们，更多的拳脚打了上来，他开始觉得有点痛了。  
但是他发现自己提不起反抗的力气。  
是因为药还是别的什么已经搞不清了。他现在想的是这一幕终究还是发生了。  
从蛋糕岛离开，发现他们所做的一切已经登上报纸飞向世界各地的时候，他就知道了。  
总会有一些跟他无关的债要他偿还。

“我们的手当然无法企及你们高高在上的贵族，但是一个海贼还是可以的，”鱼店老板声音激动的发抖，“你不知道当我们所有人知道草帽海贼团会途经我们岛屿时候大家有多兴奋，就算你的手上没沾染我国国民的鲜血，你的血液已经沾上了。”  
“所以这一切就由你来偿还吧！”

“Sanji！！！！！！！”  
糟糕，不能这样，可不能这么简单死在这里啊。  
一根棍棒打在他的背上，一口血吐了出来，没人用利器，全都是拳脚和棍棒，显然不想让他死的太快，他的手被绑了起来，辱骂声喋喋不休，他有点眩晕，鱼店老板揪着他的头发强迫他抬起头，红着眼睛对他吼叫。所有人的表情都和他一模一样。  
“把妻子和女儿还给我！！！”

“我很……抱歉……”厨师艰难的说，又被狠狠掼在地上。  
所以说他为什么要道歉？他在替谁道歉？  
山治很想嘲笑自己，你在替那群人渣道歉吗，你做错什么了吗？别开玩笑了。  
所有事情都和你无关，文斯莫克山治早在十三年前就已经死了。

可是为什么他潜意识里却在觉得，这是他应该承受的一切呢？

路飞的脸透过眼前的人双脚之间的缝隙隐约可见，他红着眼睛嘶吼，可是药力仍让他没法动弹分毫。就算是路飞，现在的他也是一刀就能夺取的性命。

啊啊，你不该跟我这样的人在一起啊。  
不管是眉毛还是血液，都是洗不掉的。

不管他多么厌恶，他都长着一张和他的混蛋兄弟们一模一样的脸，这次在蛋糕岛十三年后的重逢更是验证了这一点。  
就像他的人渣父亲经常挂在嘴边那句话，基因真的是强大的。  
他们用和他一模一样的脸做出他所厌恶的表情，说出他所厌恶的话，做着触及他底线的事。  
多么让人厌恶的一张脸啊。

山治感觉身体在疼痛，但是思维像是已经游离于肉体之外，嘲笑现在狼狈不堪、曾经有着天真想法的自己。

你真的以为能把自己摘干净吗？  
你真的以为自己不会连累其他人吗？

又一脚踢在他的肚子上，他痛吟了一声，蜷缩起来。  
“看他狼狈的样子，真的是什么王族的王子吗？”  
我不是……  
“真的要把他打死吗？那样就太无趣了吧。”  
“真的要放他的船长走吗？……肯定会来报复我们的吧，说不定会把我们都杀光……”  
“收这样的人上船，船长肯定也是穷凶极恶的，不知道杀了多少人。”  
没有……  
“现在去联系海军好了，虽然对赏金没什么兴趣，不过也是一大笔钱啊！”  
别开玩笑了！！

“Sanji！！！！！！”

下一棍打下来的时候厨师向旁边微微侧了下身体，就落了空，挥棒的人了咒骂了一句，却被绊倒在地。  
“什——”  
厨师躺在地上直接踹倒离他最近的男人，男人倒下后带倒了好几个，厨师慢慢地站了起来，低着头，“没看过我的通缉令吗？如果想让我没有攻击力捆起手来是没有用的。”  
“只会让我更生气。”

“你疯了吗！！”还拿刀架在路飞脖子上的男人惊恐的吼道，“你的船长还在我手里！！”  
山治慢慢走了过来，路飞用一种炙热的读不懂的眼神看着他。  
“船长，现在能走了吗？”  
“啊啊……”路飞慢慢的活动了一下手臂，男人像看到怪物一样看着他，“这不可能……”  
然后路飞轻松地推开了刀刃，慢慢站了起来，呼啸而至的子弹也全部闪避。“糟糕，还有点晕……不过。”

他抬头仔细看着山治脸上和身上的伤痕，错开他就向惊恐的人群走去，山治扯住了他的手臂。  
“走吧，船长……我好像有点累了。”

路飞在原地沉默了几秒，牵住山治的手，拉着他向远处走去。  
山治挣动了一下，最后还是任由自己的手被那只温暖的手握在手心。


	5. Chapter 5

*  
路飞生气了，山治意识到这一点。  
其实他们很少见到路飞生气的样子。见到过，但是一般都在战场上，随着我要把你打飞和真的把敌人打飞之后，他们的船长又笑嘻嘻的没心没肺的对着他们。  
所以肯定没有人见过这样，单独两个人在一起，生气的对象又大概是自己，生闷气一样不停走了半公里一言不发的船长。

“咳……”厨师终于忍不住开口，“你不该当众牵我的手。”  
他为什么说这个！绝对不是一个好时机，厨师顿时后悔。

不过效果立竿见影，路飞猛地停住脚步，转过身面对着他。  
“Sanji不喜欢我拉着你的手吗？”  
糟糕啊！！他把火气都发在这个话题上了。这绝对不是一个缓解气氛的好话题。

牵着的手被握的有些疼，山治没打算挣脱，呼出一口气，“我没有不喜欢。”  
“那就是喜欢了？”  
“……刚才太多人！我们约定什么来着！被人看出来怎么办？”山治只能辩解道。  
“为什么喜欢拉手还不能拉手呢？”  
“路飞……”山治叹了口气，“我们回船上吧。”

往常厨师来之不易的恳求总是会得到满足的，因为他的厨师真的很少提出什么希望或要求。但这次路飞不依不饶。  
“Sanji刚才为什么不反抗呢？”  
“船长……”山治看着他说，“我知道你基本算是百毒不侵，但是我觉得一定分量的毒药你也需要时间来中和，事实也是如此。”  
“但是你完全不必由着他们打啊！”  
“……”  
“那为什么之后不让我把他们打飞呢？”  
“他们只是一群受到伤害的普通人，你要怎么打飞他们？你看到了，你躲开几个子弹他们就吓成那个样子！”  
“那Sanji为什么要道歉呢？”  
又是一个难以回答的问题。

他们现在就在来时路边的树林里，山治仔细看一下还能依稀辨认树干上的弹痕和烧焦的痕迹。  
他甚至可以想象当时的场景，杰尔马的船怎么出现在海岸，怎样不由分说的就侵入了往日宁和的国家，高科技的武器轻易损毁着树木和房屋，无数生命掩盖在支离破碎的土地之下。  
血是怎么也流不尽的。

“……他们做了不好的事。”  
“他们和Sanji什么关系都没有了！！！”  
山治闭上眼睛又睁开，“我知道。”  
我知道什么关系都没有，是不可能的。

“你不知道。”路飞说，山治抬起头，看见他非常用力的看着自己，山治看不懂他眼底的感情。但他知道路飞想要传达什么。  
但是他不想让路飞说出口。

很多事情他都懂，甚至看的比别人更清晰，但是他无法控制自己的思想，就像他在蛋糕岛无论如何都没法做到放弃他的人渣家人一走了之一样。

他不该现在还没法彻底忘记过去，他不该在和路飞在一起的时候还顾忌着别人的目光，他不该经历过蛋糕岛的一切还做不到——  
他已经连累同伴一次了，他们差点都死在了蛋糕岛，但是现在。

周围很安静，风吹过枝叶发出沙沙声，山治觉得有些冷，路飞的目光让他头脑更加混乱，身上还很疼，他今晚真的不想再思考了。  
“就只是，回船上，可以吗？”

“不要！！”  
“你又不听话了……”  
“因为Sanji从来不听我说话！！！Sanji也从来不回答我的问题！！！”  
“我什么时候——”  
“Sanji总是说谎和逃避，总是想很多很多，而且永远都不告诉我为什么不能让别人知道你是我的东西了！！！”  
“我不是你的东西！！！”

时间和空间有一瞬间的凝固，厨师闭上眼睛呼出一口气，“别再——别再说那句话。”

——收这样的人上船，船长肯定也是穷凶极恶的，不知道杀了多少人。——

“为什么。”船长站在他的面前盯着他，“Sanji在后悔吗？”  
“没有……”  
“那就告诉我，为什么刚才娜美和罗宾不在，我还不能牵你的手？！”

——现在去联系海军好了，虽然对赏金没什么兴趣，不过也是一大笔——

“我的确在后悔！！”山治甩开路飞的手，他的手在抖，于是他紧紧地握住拳头，“我知道我不该答应的，之前还好一点，自从打败大妈之后——”  
“打败大妈怎么了！”  
“——之后所有人都知道了你打败了四皇！所有人也知道我，你船上的厨师，是一个罪恶的，血染无数个国家、岛屿的，被无数人记恨的混账家族的后代！！以后所有人——”  
“我才不管别人怎么想！！”  
“——所有受到杰尔马侵害的国家，岛屿，的居民，都会像这个岛屿一样，不欢迎你的靠岸，报复你，甚至直接暗地联系海军。”

“一不小心我们就全完了。”  
山治平静下来说道。路飞也安静了下来，固执的站在那儿看着他。

“我不想因为自己让伙伴遭受不公的待遇，我曾想过要下船，”路飞手臂猛的动了一下，看起来像是要拉住山治还是其他什么，但是他忍住了。“我知道这样想是不应该的，我不能一走了之，但是……”  
“但是你至少不能和你船上那个邪恶家族的后代，是这样的关系。”

绝对不能让其他人发现两人的关系，伙伴也不行。

“就算是最自由的海贼，一个男人喜欢臭男人仍会被指指点点，被当做谈资，诋毁的理由。现在你的海贼团已经被所有人盯上了，一个打败了四皇的超新星，有希望找到one piece的人，更会被揪住所有问题不放。”

“我不想这段关系成为你的弱点，成为被诋毁的借口。”  
而且对象是我这样的人。

“所以……”  
分开吧。

“就把他们全部打飞就好了！！”  
山治猛的抬起头，正好对上路飞的眼睛，那双黑色的瞳孔前所未有的认真。  
“哈？你到底听没听懂我在说什么，你以为这样的问题——”

“我不会有弱点！我的弱点只有一个，那就是你！！”  
“我就是这个意思！！”山治快要抓狂了，他口干舌燥的吼道，“我他妈说的就是如果我们的关系——”  
“根本不是什么关系！！我说的是你！！！”

肩膀被撑住，厨师有些发愣的看着自家船长认真而瞪大的眼睛，连倒映在他黑色瞳孔中的自己都是那样清晰，“我——”

“Sanji和别人是不一样的，我总是想着Sanji，想每时每刻都和Sanji在一起，Sanji开心我也会开心，Sanji不开心我也不会开心，如果这是弱点的话，那只有Sanji是我的弱点。”

厨师被突如其来的剖白砸的有些晕，甚至忘了他刚在在说什么，“我……我不想让你有弱点……”

“可是我喜欢Sanji是我的弱点啊！”

“讨厌的人打飞就可以了，海军来了逃跑就可以了，Sanji总是想太多，但是我想让Sanji开心，不想让Sanji总是皱着眉头，”路飞说，“我不在乎别人怎么看，但是如果Sanji不喜欢让别人知道我们的关系，我就再也不说了好不好。”  
“但是别再说下船这种话了。”

最不可能妥协的男人竟然妥协了。

厨师吞咽了一下，摇摇头，“我没有要下船。”

“想想也不可以！”路飞捧住他的脸，“我想要Sanji永远待在我身边，我要永远吃Sanji做的饭，我要Sanji永远开心，所以别人不知道也没关系。”  
路飞认真地看着他的眼睛，目光炙热的他想要避开，但是他做不到。

“但是Sanji我真的好喜欢你啊，不能对全世界讲真的太可惜啦。”

少年的眼睛像是带着星星，银河里流淌着生生不息的热量和直指人心的真诚，他们的，他的船长一直都有这样的魔力，山治愣愣的看着。  
这双眼睛经常笑的弯弯的，像是他不知道世界上所有的忧愁，也能燃烧着怒火，怒视一个个触及他底线的敌人，而现在，他的眼里只有自己。

啊啊，那双手偷拿过无数食物，揍飞过无数敌人，也经常向开玩笑一样伸得长长的将他浑身缠住，而现在，它们只是越过了自己的肩膀，将自己推进一个比自己还要矮小的简单拥抱中。

山治被抱在怀里，轻轻摇了摇头，“我知道你都没听进去我说什么。”  
“嘻嘻嘻，”路飞在他背后笑着，“我只知道我最喜欢Sanji，我喜欢的Sanji就是Sanji，和任何人都没有关系。”  
“你只要做你自己就好了~”

山治没有再说话，而是松开了一直握的紧紧地拳头，慢慢抬起手臂，轻轻回抱住了自己的船长。

*

“……大概以后可以随便牵我的手。”  
“什么？？？？”  
“别想让我说第二遍臭橡皮。”  
“Sanji！！你说什么~~~”  
“混蛋！从我身上下去！累死了！！”

伙伴们早就回到了船上，他们没有受到任何暗算或攻击，但是也觉得有些问题，城镇里的居民似乎都很冷漠很不友好，所以连两位女士都放弃了在舒适的旅馆大床上住一宿的打算。  
乔巴帮山治包扎伤口，紧张的小驯鹿一直问他和路飞到底在镇子里发生了什么，山治笑着说没什么，索隆躺在一边插了一句搭讪女人被打了一顿吧？

他本以为厨师回立刻跳起来和他打一架，没想到厨师还笑着，乔巴包扎完了伤口，山治摸摸它的头站了起来，“嘛，就像你说的那样吧~”

剑士愣住了，看怪物一样看着山治轻松地走上楼梯，被突然飞过来的橡皮人缠的乱七八糟，然后两人笑着骂着一起进了厨房。  
“Sanji~~肉~~饿死了~~”

等到船长穿透力极强的声音消失在厨房门后之后，剩下的人在甲板上面面相觑。  
“我怎么觉得他们好像没那么避讳我们了。”娜美看着厨房的方向说。  
“大概发生了什么吧，船长先生和厨师先生。”罗宾轻轻笑了起来。

“这样也是好的，我都快被折磨的神经失常了。”乌索普愤愤不平，“为什么总是我看到！！！”  
“呐，乌索普！娜美！你们在说什么？”乔巴拽着乌索普的裤子，“我怎么都听不懂啊？”

索隆打了个哈欠，闭上眼睛，弗兰奇开始哭，嚎着男人啊爱情啊之类的话，布鲁克哟嚯嚯嚯的笑着表示要去厨房讨一杯咖啡，就是不知道会不会看到奇怪的事物。

“嗨嗨，解散，解散。”娜美挥挥手，向女生宿舍走去。

记录指针已满，桑尼号重新起航，风鼓动着戴着草帽的骷髅旗和往常一样，但是明天已经有些不一样了，你说不是吗？

END


End file.
